


no title

by stipethom



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide & Seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	no title

孩子们都走了，绕着男人乞讨的和请求他赏光的卖花姑娘也都散了，华盛顿广场有人模仿新年钟声的节奏吹哨子。那粗粝的声音远远追来，在风中颤抖，他只顾埋头疾走，唯恐避之不及。他的视线掠过地上星星点点的果皮纸屑，惊讶于自己融入人群竟如此轻易，仿佛他是江流里的一滴水。现在，他成了干涸的河床里唯一的一滴，倒显得与众不同了。

他戴着顶毛呢男士软帽，欲盖弥彰地掩饰自己的光头。对于这点，他实在毋须担心；全纽约有无数个光头男子，其中又有若干形如男子的光头女人，他们无论肥瘠，总是将头皮大大方方地裸露着，人们各式各样的目光从上面扫过去，又百无聊赖地滑入别人发顶心的漩涡。更引人注目的或许是他神经质的双眼，虽然他强忍着没有左顾右盼，但那股紧张严肃的气氛依然像跳蚤一样让他浑身不舒服。他紧绷得过头了点，走在街上，一般稍有眼色的人都不会离他太近，更不会盯着他的脸看。他自己生怕招来不必要的好奇心，把帽檐压得极低，加上他那副能把人冻住的神态，能叫人把他错当成克格勃。

这时段他本该出席大都会的新年晚会，并从主持人手里接过一杯斟满的香槟，至少也该坐在豪车里飞速驶往现场，或同几万个美国公民一同堵在水泄不通的车道上，冲着彼此粗鲁地摁喇叭、交换带着乡音的辱骂。他打了个哆嗦，在午夜的寒冷空气中捂紧大衣，加速又走了几步，才停下来慢慢吞吞地沿着广场转悠，专门往人堆里挤。几个长得黑不隆冬的、穿廉价西装的小伙子有说有笑，故意从他腰上蹭了过去。他几乎跳起来，对那伙目光里闪烁着不怀好意的嬉皮怒目而视，后者大笑着跨上摩托，扬长而去。“嗑嗨了的黑鬼……”他嘴里咕哝着，突然背后直冒冷汗；手一摸，兜里的钱夹早已没了踪影。

男人气得牙齿格格响。

他颓然塌下肩膀，忧郁地捻起大衣口袋里仅剩的几个钢镚儿，感到一阵挫败。有别的事占据了他的注意力，否则，这么拙劣的骗局，他没理由不能立刻识破的。转念一想，自己可以到附近的小酒馆去喝一杯，再给酒保开一张支票——想到那位素不相识的酒保面对这辈子可能都没见过的数目将要露出的受宠若惊的表情，他很快又平静下来，似乎自尊与虚荣重又夹着尾巴乖乖回到身边。他把自己幻想成一个高超的魔术师，随随便便打个响指，就能砰地变出忠诚的奴仆和任劳任怨的马夫，而事实上他对自己的概念没什么准确到位——心想事成，那大约就是他的日常生活。

当然那是在他挣得第一桶金以后。

只是，这当儿，他无法召唤自己忠诚悍勇的侍卫，那头母斯芬克斯，或是别的虾兵蟹将。他给困在这儿了，困在汗臭与香水的蒸汽中，不得不拧着鼻子排队等候一根放了太多辣酱而起司远远不够的烤热狗，与嬉皮、流浪汉一起挤在装潢骇人的酒馆里，祈祷自己的心跳能淹没在别的水滴里。这里有太多相似的频率；他们听着同样的爵士乐从锈迹斑斑的萨克斯管里跑出来，疯疯癫癫地围着灯光跳舞，客人们的眼皮打着同样的瞌睡，而另一些则将手藏到赌桌下，里面握着非法的砝码。这一切都将事无巨细地灌入超人的耳膜，仿佛在播放一张全宇宙最嘈杂的胶片，他想。而超人不得不拨开每一条碍事的蜘蛛网，搬起每一件沉重的家具，就为了找到一颗掉进地板缝里的水滴；不可能为了找一棵爬满苍蝇的朽木就砍伐整片森林。他不禁窃喜。这是无法完成的任务。就连他的心脏频率都一直在变；从时代广场到格林威治村，他一忽儿搭车，一忽儿步行。时而小跑，时而驻足歇息。这样超人怎么可能锁定他的心跳？除非每个人的心跳都有种特殊的规律，不足为外人道。要分辨出这种规律，需要数不清的练习，而他跟超人才交手过没几次，“超人”仅仅是大都会新来的入侵者，这生疏的外星人，他一开始甚至不知道莱克斯·卢瑟是谁。

在胡思乱想中，他又灌下去一杯，劣质酒精让他脑袋晕晕乎乎的，看到的事物也边缘毛糙模糊了起来，仿佛隔着层毛玻璃，又仿佛是被猫舌头舔过。

TBC


End file.
